


The Curse of Coltzan

by ToreyTaylor



Category: Neopets
Genre: Adventure, Funny, Gen, Humour, Ixi, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToreyTaylor/pseuds/ToreyTaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torey and her Neopets visit the Lost Desert where something very strange happens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Coltzan

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my pets and me.

"Can we go and visit Coltzan's Shrine today, Torey?" asked Jenniola, her Faerie Ixi one morning. "I could get my stats raised, or even better than that, we could win a million Neopoints!"

"Not today," she replied as she shovelled a chunk of melon pie into her mouth. "And how many times have I told you not to dwell on that theory? It doesn't work!"

She was just about to open her mouth to argue, when Torey told her to shove off and let her eat her breakfast in peace. She pulled a face at her owner and stormed off upstairs in a huff.

"Do you want to go to the Lost Desert to visit Coltzan's Shrine candy?" asked Jenniola as she entered Candy's room.

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"How about you Eylora?"

They all agreed to Jenniola's plan except for Alizabella, Torey's cloud Ixi. She didn't really take to hot places and the Lost Desert was one of the hottest places in Neopia! They finally managed to persuade her, though, in the end.

"I suppose I'll just have to take lots of water with me and make sure that I cover myself up."

"But won't that make you hotter?" asked Eylora.

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

They somehow persuaded Torey to go too. It was through their usual antics, however, that she finally gave in - arguing begging, that kind of stuff. At least this would be better than being stuck indoors all day, she thought.

"I'll just go and get my things then," said Alizabella as she ran upstairs. She arrived five minutes later wearing a huge sombrero hat, black sunglasses and she was carrying two large bottles of water.

They arrived at the Lost Desert about an hour later. The heat hit everyone like bullets and the sun was so bright it was almost blinding. Coltzan's Shrine was situated over the other side of the lake. A few people could be seen gathered around it.

"Let's go!" screamed Jenniola excitedly.

Torey's eye was on something else though. The Fruit Machine was nearby. She once heard that you could win big on that game. She had to try it out.

"Why don't you four go on without me? I'll catch you up I just want to try the Fruit Machine first, okay?"

So her Neopets went off to Coltzan's Shrine, while she made her way to the Fruit Machine. Neopets of all shapes and sizes were playing in the golden sands and basking in the hot desert sun. She walked past many Neopians and couldn't help but to listen in on someone's conversation.

"Coltzan's Shrine has been acting really weird just lately hasn't it? I wonder why that is..."

"I don't know Freddie, but it sure is strange. Someone's going to get hurt soon, I can feel it in my bones."

"You're so pessimistic, you know that?"

Torey continued to walk to the Fruit Machine regardless of what she had heard. Maybe that Aisha was right about his friend. Maybe he _was_ being a little too pessimistic. There was a queue to use the Fruit Machine, so she had no other option but to wait her turn. Fifteen minutes had passed, and it would soon be her turn to test her luck.

"Well at least I won something," she said as she examined the Tchea fruit in her hand. "Wonder what my Neopets are up to now?"

She began to make her way to Coltzan's Shrine, when she could suddenly hear shouting in the distance. It was coming from where Coltzan's Shrine was stood.

"I knew I shouldn't have left my Neopets on their own!" she screamed, dropping the Tchea fruit as she ran towards the Shrine. The uproar was getting nearer now and she could hear people shouting, "Get her down! Get her down!" Another one shouted, "She's still inflating!"

What was going on, she wondered? It certainly wasn't something you would expect to hear everyday that was for sure! She walked closer, her mind unfocused and confused. And then she saw it- a lilac coloured blob in the distance. It had risen to at least fifteen feet into the air, and it seemed to be growing. It was getting rounder and rounder with every second. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards the Shrine. She was gasping for breath by the time she had arrived. She looked up.

"Oh my goodness!" she cried. "Jenniola! What-what are you doing up there? What happened?"

But Jenniola was in no state to answer. She had stopped rising and was now just floating in mid air. She looked like a large beach ball with wings. Candy, Alizabella and Eylora were stood at the foot of the Shrine gawking at their highly inflated sister.

"I thought I was a bit on the chubby side, but she just over does it!" said Candy chortling. Alizabella stepped on her foot.

A Blumaroo ran towards them and gasped under his breath, "Don't worry about your Neopet. I have a brilliant idea. I hope your fit enough to climb trees! The curse will wear off after about a week or so but in the meantime just get your Neopet down and take her home." He handed her a leash.

"Whoa hold on!" she shouted. "How am I supposed to get her down, exactly?"

"Think about it. Why else would I ask you if you were fit enough to climb trees? All you have to do is climb up that palm tree over there." He pointed to a very thin and old looking palm tree. It looked like it would give way completely if anybody were to climb it. "It's the only possible way to get her down."

Torey just stared at him, mouth wide open. She was wishing she hadn't eaten that melon pie this morning. Candy was laughing at her like she usually did. Then she looked up at poor Jenniola. This had to be done for her sake.

"Okay, I'll do it," Torey said as she looked up at Jenniola. Fortunately she was floating just above the palm tree, so she could attach the leash to her collar and pull her back down to safety.

She walked to the foot of the palm tree. Everybody was looking at her. It can't have been the first time they had seen a person climbing a palm tree. She clasped her hands around the trunk and then her legs. She hoisted herself up, the leash held firmly in her hands. It was a struggle but she finally made it to the top.

"Don't worry Jenniola," she called, "I'm here for you now."

"H-h-help!" she shouted in a muffled sort of voice.

Carefully, she held out her arm to attach the leash to Jenniola's collar. It was considerably hard as the palm tree kept swaying from side to side whenever she tried to move. She finally did it though. The leash was firmly attached to Jenniola's collar and Torey prepared to climb down to the ground. People were cheering and clapping as her feet touched the sandy ground below. Her Neopets ran up to her and laughed. They were just glad to have Jenniola back.

"We really must get back now," she told her Neopets. "I think we've had a pretty hectic day don't you?"

"Thanks for rescuing me Torey," said Jenniola as she floated along behind them. "I can't believe I've gotta stay like this for a whole week though!"

"Bet you wished you'd stayed at home now!" she laughed as they made their journey back home.

**The End**


End file.
